


Can I Lay With You?

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, Other, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Tired Reader wants some cuddles.





	Can I Lay With You?

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You shuffled up to Jack, who was laying on the couch, carrying a blanket. You were so tired having been at work for the last 6 hours. The pregnancy taking a huge toll on your usually easy days. All you wanted to do was curl up with your love.

        “Jack, can I lay with you?” You asked quietly.

        “You don’t have to ask, you know.” Jack said scooting over to make extra room for you. “I would never turn you down.” You smiled and crawled onto the couch with him. You laid with you back to Jack and spread your blanket over both of you, careful of your extended belly. Snuggled up in his arms you let out a contented sigh. Home never felt like home until you were wrapped in your husband’s arms.

        “Will you hold me while I sleep?” You asked, your eyes growing so heavy it was almost impossible to keep them open. Jack smiled and kissed you on the forehead.

        “Of course, love.”


End file.
